1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input system and a related method, and more specifically, to a character input system capable of adjusting a character setting corresponding to an input device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern life, people usually withdraw money by inserting a debit card or a credit card into an automatic teller machine (an ATM) and then inputting a password. The advantage of utilizing the above-mentioned ATM is convenience; however, such machines provide thieves with an opportunity to steal people's passwords in order to access their accounts. The perpetrators usually steal a person's password by placing a film on a keyboard of an ATM to obtain the last numbers the person has pressed, or by utilizing a hidden camera to record the process of the person inputting their password. The perpetrators can then withdraw the person's money using a stolen or a fake ATM card. As carrying out such methods can be accomplished with very simple devices, the rate of such crimes at ATMs is increasing.
The latest ATMs have anti-recording monitors, but their effectiveness on protecting passwords from being leaked is limited. In consideration of these factors, how to effectively prevent a password from being stolen becomes an important security issue.